


To Own a Slave

by kokode



Series: Three-Sentence Prompts/Challenges [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah... I'm gonna be posting fics/drabbles I made from tumblr prompts here lol I'm sorry :3</p></blockquote>





	To Own a Slave

Daiki ran his fingers through the red-brown locks of the slave kneeling in front of him as he serviced the official to get out of the cruel punishment waiting for him should he fail to pleasure the tanned man.

Daiki sure was glad that he took his chances with the redhead because _oh sweet Amun-Ra_ what that sinful, talented mouth could do.

He made a note to his slowly blanking mind to make it his top priority to purchase the redheaded slave for his own after this as he reached his peak and shoot his load straight down the slave’s throat, feeling it clench around his length as the other tried his best to swallow everything that’s given to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I'm gonna be posting fics/drabbles I made from tumblr prompts here lol I'm sorry :3


End file.
